Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks
"Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks" retitled "Ernesto vs Jacob 4", is the the sequel of Ernesto vs Jacob 3, as well as the fourth installment of the Ernesto vs Jacob Universe. The video is directed by Ernesto Ibarra and stars Jacob Orozco as Jacob, Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra, Julio Lacayo as Eddie and Ligia Gutierrez as Cousin Ligia. Synopsis Now with Kesler's death there is peace between the protagonists, however new problems are coming with the appearance of a new guy in the neighborhood, should he be trusted or be feared? Plot In the same place where Jarliev died at the hands of Kesler, Ernesto was visiting it to remember how he died and how he failed to save him, then he was approached by Jacob who had returned from his journey and told him "bad memories heh?, Ernesto greeted him and the two decided that they should go find something to eat at the food store. While skating to the store, Ernesto made fun of some dogs barking to Jacob, to which he replied that "dogs loves me", after some more distance, they were discussing about Jacob's whereabouts during his months of absence, Jacob told him that he's been researching information abut magic stones and stuff like that. Shortly later, Jacob found a plastic cup lying on the ground and tried to drink it claiming that he haven't eaten in three days, but Ernesto threw it away telling him that he shouldn't drink anything that he finds in the street and informed him that they should arrive soon to the store. Before arriving to the store, Ernesto asked Jacob if he had though about the previous events involving Kesler, Jacob answered that it disturbs and still affects him, Ernesto latter told him that he haven't been sleeping properly because of the nightmares he's been having about Jarliev's death and their near death experience at the hands of Kesler, and also informs him that he have a feeling that something bad will happen soon. Later on after arriving and eating at the store, Ernesto noticed that there was a guy that they never have seen at the neighborhood, so the guy introduced himself as Eddie and left without saying something else leaving Ernesto and Jacob confused but Jacob took advantage to take the Soda that Eddie left behind, in which Ernesto humorously told him that he was stranger than Eddie. When they were leaving the store, Ernesto complained that he hurt his ankle with his skate, so Jacob was having fun about that but they didn't noticed that they were being followed by Eddie until they arrived at Ernesto's house when he re-introduced himself and told them that he just wanted to "visit his new best friends", Jacob replied that they just met, but Ernesto agreed to let him in the house and to order a pizza to eat it together and presented him his cousin Ligia and his uncles that were in his house at that time. One day later, Ernesto was walking with Jacob until Jacob fell and suddenly Eddie appeared out of nowhere and helped him get up, so Ernesto asked him what was he doing there, Eddie replied that he was just passing by and then left the place. Ernesto became paranoid of Eddie following them everywhere, so he agreed with Jacob that they should follow him to see where he goes and what he does, Jacob suspected that Eddie might be a spy like Jarliev was with Kesler before. While following Eddie, they made a noise but immediately hide before Eddie could see them, while hiding from him, they were discussing about what might be his true intentions, so Ernesto wondered if Eddie has any relationship with Kesler, in which Jacob replied that he don't think so as he is already dead. Later on, they witnessed Eddie injecting himself a serum that he pulled out of a backpack and he screamed out of pain, then Eddie discovered them and screamed at them "What are you doing here?!!" and proceed to chase them. Ernesto and Jacob ran away out of fear from Eddie and hide behind a wall, there they witnessed how Eddie accidentally dropped out of frustration a sample of the serum that he injected to himself, after Eddie left the place to search them somewhere else, Ernesto and Jacob came out of hiding to analyze the serum that Eddie dropped, in the syringe there were some letters that said "A L 2", Ernesto wondered if it could give them Super Powers like it did to Eddie, so he injected half of the serum and then generated some lightnings at the sky, So Jacob injected the other half of the serum and also gained powers, then they regained the confidence to defeat Eddie as a team. Eddie then came back to the place and found them, and a big fight occurred between them, however even while having Super Powers like him, they were no match for Eddie because of their lack of experience with their powers, so their only hope to defeat him was to poison him with a nearby poisonous fungus, Jacob told Ernesto to entertain Eddie while he prepares the poison with the syringe, Ernesto struggled to fight Eddie, but manage to struck him with lightnings, however Eddie recovered quickly and continued attacking Ernesto and Jacob, Eddie then took the syringe with the poison and attempted to break it, until Ernesto took his hand trying to take the syringe back and Jacob punched him, causing Eddie to drop the syringe and then Jacob retained Eddie while Ernesto injected him the poison, severely weakening him. After defeating him, Ernesto and Jacob admitted that it was a hard fight but they wondered why Eddie hated them so much, to the point that he attempted to murder them with super powers, Eddie then woke up and said in a weakened voice "I'm sorry for failing you Master Kesler...... it's your turn now Benson", and then died because of the poison. Ernesto and Jacob were shocked to heard that Eddie worked for Kesler and was likely avenging his death, and they wondered who was that Benson he mentioned, Ernesto suggested that they should investigate about who is he and his possible connection with Kesler, however Jacob told Ernesto that he is leaving again to investigate about Kesler's possible secret organization alone, but that he won't last long like before, Ernesto said goodbye to him and said that he will also investigate about it. Some hours later, a mysterious guy came to the place and stared at Eddie's corpse, later on, Jacob returned to the place where Jarliev died at the hands of Kesler, he was then suffering from headaches and proceed to walk limping around the place until he got attacked by the same unknown guy covering his face who manage to knocked out Jacob with lightnings and took him away with him. At the next night, Ernesto was returning from work after showing his fellow coworkers his new super powers and proceed to use his computer to relax, however someone knocked at his door and left a letter telling him to get rid of his powers because of the previous events regarding Kesler and Eddie, Ernesto found an antidote attached to the letter and injected himself without hesitation, he also noticed that there was another antidote for Jacob to get rid of his powers too, so a determinate Ernesto said that as soon as he sees Jacob again, he will inject him with the antidote. Cast * Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra * Jacob Orozco as Jacob * Julio Lacayo as Eddie * Ligia Gutierrez as Ligia * Ramon Ibarra as Mr. Ramon * Adela Vidaurre as Mrs. Adela * Kesler Guido as Benson/Scorpius * Lassie as Link Uncredited * Jarliev Perez as Jarliev ''(Flashback) '' Appearances Locations * Managua, Nicaragua * Blackgrass Meadows * Ernesto Ibarra's house * Mrs. Martha's New Food Store * Managua City Streets * Eddie's Hideout Items * Skates * Ernesto's phone * "A L 2" Serum * Poisonous Fungus * Poisonous Solution Organizations * The K.E.S.E. * The Government (mentioned) Mentioned * Jarliev * Kesler * Lassie Robinson * The Government Deaths * Eddie Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Eddie. * First appearance of Scorpius. * First appearance of Mr. Ramon. * First appearance of Mrs. Adela. * First appearance of Link. * First appearance of the "A L 2" Serum * The Poisonous Fungus that was used to kill Eddie in the final fight, was a real fungus but not a poisonous one.